


prince

by starwol



Series: got7 drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwol/pseuds/starwol
Summary: prompt: "we’ve been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we’ve met and your portraits really don’t do you justice”





	prince

Today, you’d meet him. The boy you’d been engaged to for almost your entire life. Choi Youngjae, the prince of the neighboring kingdom. 

Your parents, along with his parents, deemed it fit to merge their kingdoms so they would become more powerful. That meant marrying you off to their son, the heir to the throne. 

“(Y/N), he should be arriving any moment now.” Your mother told you. Looking in the mirror one last time, you sighed before setting down your brush. You hadn’t wanted anyone to help you with getting ready today. You wanted Youngjae to see you as you typically were, which was not all done up with your hair and makeup done extravagantly. 

Walking into the foyer, you saw a man around the age of 20 standing around and looking at paintings. 

“Announcing Your Royal Highness, (Y/N).” Your herald announced. You saw the man’s head turn and also saw the instant grin on his face. 

“Ah, (Y/N). What a pleasure to finally meet you.” He said, and you could only assume that it was Youngjae, your betrothed. 

“That would be me, yes. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness.” You replied to him, bowing politely. 

“I think we should drop the formalities when it’s just us, don’t you think? Makes me kind of uncomfortable to have someone refer to me as Your Highness, personally. Unless being informal makes your nervous?” Youngjae asked. 

“It doesn’t make me as nervous as you sound right now, Youngjae.” You replied, sass evident in your voice. 

“Not everyday I get to see someone as beautiful as you. Even if we have been engaged to be married since we were three, your portraits do not do you justice.” He said cheekily. “I think you’re absolutely stunning, (Y/N). Should we go for a walk and talk?” He asked, holding his hand out for you to take. 

“Of course. I also think you’re quite handsome. I appreciate the compliments.” You replied, taking his hand and started heading out to the garden. 

“There’s plenty more where that came from, if you enjoy them that much.”


End file.
